YOU COPY CAT!
by XD Hana Chan XD
Summary: The straw hat's have been though a week of massive storms that are even freaky for the grand line. Things seem to get better one day until another massive storm hits, which they just barely avoid. But something weird happens, a giant worm hole is forming in the sky and out pops 9 people that look exactly like them! just opposite gender! just who the hell are these look-alikes?


Well, this is going to be a two shot I made just because I was bored. I was just sitting on my sisters bed and this story happened to pop into my head. I hope you like it! :D:D:D:D** please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! MY GOAL IS 15 REVIEWS AND ABOVE!**

* * *

Hey everyone! this is a gender bender story! where the characters of the one piece world we know meet the female versions of themselves from another universe in some freak incident.

It was a pretty bad day for the straw hat crew, there had been storms galore for the last week and plenty of freaky giant twisters had struck the waters of the grand line sometimes setting them off course. the fact that there had been so many twisters this week wasn't even close to the weirdest part of it all, the way the twisters appeared looked like giant black holes, and sometimes they even came in sideways or upside down. it was a good thing they had the best navigator in the world, otherwise, they would most likely be lost somewhere in this endless abyss of an ocean.

Suddenly one day about a week from when these wacky occourances first started the sky mysteriously cleared up.

"WOW!" Nami exclaimed shielding the sun from her eyes, she looked up at the clear blue sky admiring it's beauty. "The suns finally out! I didn't think there would be an end to these storms any time soon."

"Yahoo!" Luffy screeched springing up out of the mens cabin. "SUNSHINE, SUNSHINE, SUNSHINE!" He cheered. Nami brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes and smiled at how energetic he was, his attitude always seemed to brighten her mood, no matter how stupid he was, she would always think that he's a great captain.

Nami leaned agents the railing on the ship and observed her stupid captain as he called on Usopp and Chopper to come out and play which the two excitedly accepted his invitation and began a round of ultimate Ninja. She really didn't understand the concept of the game but as long as they were happy and didn't cause trouble then it was Ok with her.

Zoro walked out into the open breeze from the mens cabin giving a cat like yawn. He wore a dazed look plastered on his tired face almost as if he didn't know where the hell he was, which he probably didn't. Zoro looked around the ship scratching his head and slid down against the wall immediately closing his eyes. God why did he have to migrate from the mens cabin to here? She couldn't even keep track of how many time she's tripped over his unconscious Body lying on the ground...

Nami scowled at him. "Lazy ass." She muttered under her breath. Seriously, how could someone sleep on such a nice day like this? especially after having so much bad weather.

Robin had been lounging in her bathing suit outside soaking up some desperately needed sunshine while reading a book, Sanj ran over to her with a platter of drinks in his hand and hearts in his eyes. "A drink for a beautiful lady?" He asked.

"Thank you cook-san." Robin smiled at him which sent Sanji into a love frenzy.

Franky was probably off somewhere perfecting the ship, and brook was quietly playing his violin giving out a "yohohohoho!" here and there along with a few skull jokes.

Everything was just so peaceful on their small little ship...

"Nami-swan?" Sanji asked startling the orange haired women.

"Oh, Hi sanji-kun, you scared me." she said putting her hand over her thumping heart.

Sanji held out the platter he had been holding to the orange haired women. "Would you like a drink my love-ly lady!" The blond playboy exclaimed excitedly adding to much emphasis on the word lovely. his eyebrows seemed to jut up in down in sinc with his words every time he spoke.

"thanks sanji-kun." Nami said giving him a dazzling smile that could easily send the love crazed man to his knees.

Sanji gave a loud gasp when her smile met his love struck pupils. He hunched down on one leg like a brave knight asking a princess for her hand in marriage. "MY DEAR NAMI-SWAN!" He sang joyously dazed by her beauty. "If you need anything, just call for my name" He gave her a quick wink and scrambled off to the kitchen somewhere.

Nami gave a soft grin once he was out of sight. Though the day was so beautiful, something seemed off about it, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what was wrong...

Suddenly Nami broke away from her thoughts as goose bumps crawled there way up her skin like little spiders making there way to her neck where they seemed to settle.

The sound of birds chirping suddenly died out.

Nami walked out to the middle of the deck, air slapping it's way past her skirt sending it flying in all directions.

"The wind." She muttered to no one in particular. "is coming from all directions."

Robin looked over to her wondering what she was talking about.

This was bad, really bad. She had to get them the hell out of there quickly.

Nami cupped her hands over her mouth. "GUYS THERE'S A STORM COMING!" She yelled loud enough for even Zoro to hear through his sleep. "TURN THE BOAT AROUND, THIS IS GONNA BE A HUGE ONE!"

Everyone halted in what they were doing and gazed over to Nami inquiringly. "But the weather is fine, Not a cloud in the sky." Usopp raised an eyebrow at the orange haired women as if she were insane

Luffy copied Usopps look and shook his head up and down agreeing with the long nosed man. "Yeah, it's fine out Nami, just relax, the storms lately must be getting to your head."

They all continued what they were doing leaving Nami standing there idiotically like the boy who cried wolf but the villagers didn't believe, and it was pretty obvious who the villagers were...

Nami looked over to Robin who seemed to be the only one actually paying attention to her still.

"So Navigator-san, it seems no one believes you." Robin said looking over at her... special crew mates. "What are you going to do?"

Nami's face turned a scarlet red color and she was beginning to feel rage boiling deep inside her ready to crush the little straw hat boy who had led her to feeling this way. the constant thumping noise in her head was starting to get quite annoying, almost as annoying as Luffy. how come they didn't believe her? What the hell did he know about weather that apparently she didn't? Nami stormed over to Luffy standing right above him. Luffy looked up at her with confused eyes.

She aggressively grabbed the rubber boy by his red vest and brought his face dangerously close to hers. She peered at him through anger coated eyes. "Hey, what are you doing Nami?" He asked squirming in her arms.

There was a thick silence before she spoke. "Don't you EVER again doubt my abilities as navigator, CAPTAIN." She emphasized the last word to prove to Luffy that even though he was captain and had final say on every decision, she was still the navigator of this ship and dammit she was going to navigate just as Luffy had assigned her to do from the start.

But that wasn't even nearly all she had to say to him about that smart assy remark he had made only minutes ago.

Nami raised Luffy a bit higher up so he could feel the breeze. "Do you feel that Luffy? The wind is blowing in every direction, that is a sure sign of a storm and it's coming in faster then I have ever felt before, so don't tell me, "The storms are getting to my head." because I actually know what I'm talking about unlike you." She lowered luffy back down making sure not to let him go just yet. "I know a hell of a lot more about weather than you do stupid, that's why you made me Navigator, remember? So let me do my job and Navigate." Nami dropped a terrified Luffy on the ground who landed with a hard thump, damn Nami could be scary when she wanted. "It's your choice captain." She stared down at Luffy waiting for his answer.

Luffy sat there a moment thinking

"So what do you say we get the hell out of here, captain?" Nami smirked and offered her hand out to Luffy who smiled back and gladly accepted. "Yosh!" He yelled. "Lets to it!"

"EVERYONE GET UP!" She yelled to her crew mates scattered across the ship who immediately started getting the sails ready for the storm. Franky, who had been down stairs this whole time, walked up the stairs onto the deck looking around. "What did I miss?" He asked.

"There's a storm coming, get us ready for a coup de burst." Nami told him crossing her arms. Franky gave a nod and ran back down the stairs doing what she asked.

Just at that precise moment almost as if on Que, dark ominous storm clouds came rolling in from every direction. It looked as if night had struck the sky of the devious grand line in only a few seconds, the sun had been completely drowned out by nothing but pure darkness. It was going to be hard to know which direction they were going if she couldn't even see log pose "Hurry up Franky!" Nami frantically yelled through the sound of the whistling wind.

Nami heard a few thumps on the steps and out appeared Franky with a distressed look spreed across his face. "There's no more Cola!" He screamed. Almost out of nowhere rain began pouring buckets over the heads of the mugiwara crew and thunder screamed loudly in their ears. Several flashes of raging lightning zig-zaged it's way over the dark abyss of the sky.

"Dammit!" Nami exclaimed. She thought for a moment at an alternative idea. "WE HAVE TO SAIL THROUGH THE STORM, IT'S OUR ONLY OPTION." Nami hated to admit it at that point but there was absolutely no way out of this catastrophe other than hoisting the sails and riding the storm, that was their only option.

"WHAT?" Screamed Zoro who had just finished lowering the sails and didn't want to have to raise them again following one of Nami's insane orders. "YOUR GOING TO KILL US WOMEN, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW INSANE THAT IS? THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY OUT!"

Nami shook her head. "The only way to even hope to get through this storm is to ride it out until we pass straight through it!" She yelled, The wind was beginning to drown out her voice.

* * *

An hour into the epic storm and somehow they managed to evade every obstacle in their path, but they were not prepared for what was next.

"WATER TORNADO!" Usopp screamed.

"WERE GONNA DIE!" Chopper freaked out running up and down the wet surface of the ship, he stumbled and slipped falling face first into Robin.

"Be careful doctor-san" she said acting as if they weren't in a life or death situation.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?"

"Oh Nami's got this one handled." Robin giggled a bit.

"TURN THE SHIP 40 DEGREES TO THE LEFT!" Nami pointed her finger in the direction she wanted the ship to go in.

"OK SOUTH." Zoro called back starting to turn, what he thought, was south.

Nami face palmed "NO, THAT'S NOT EVEN SOUTH! GO THE WAY MY FINGER IS POINTING."

Zoro followed her directions and actually got it right heading the direction Nami said to go, they barely evaded the storm by a hair.

Nami peered above, she could see the storm clouds moving past them as they sailed into safe waters where the sky was blue.

"WE DID IT!" Luffy cheered pumping his fist in the air.

Nami let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god..." She let out.

Luffy had an impossibly huge grin on his face as he walked over to Nami and gave her a hard pat to the back. "That was a good call Nami! I'll make sure to never doubt you again

"yeah you better not" nami muttered walking back to where she was formally standing before the storm had hit.

Everything seemed to go back to normal, well... for at least a little while it did...

"Hey nami!" Luffy yelled sprinting over to her. Nami followed his finger as he aimed it at the sky. "What's that? It looks so cool!"

Nami gasped, there was a giant black hole hanging over their ship swirling at an exponential rate, a speed you couldn't even compare to a tornado or hurricane!

Nami's pupils seemed to grow a bit smaller. "W-What the hell is that!?"

"A Tornado maybe?" Sanji guessed raising one of his eyebrows.

"No, tornadoes don't look like that!" Nami exclaimed.

"IT LOOKS SCARY!" Chopper ran over to Luffy and hid behind his legs.

"IT LOOKS COOL! MAYBE MEAT WILL FALL OUT OF IT!" Luffy began drooling just thinking about it.

Robin walked out into the middle of the deck and looked up examining it, it appeared that it went for miles. "A worm hole maybe?"

"Maybe..." Nami murmured. "It's definitely not something caused by weather."

Robin squinted her eyes, it looked like there was something or someone falling out of it. "There's something coming." She pointed out.

The whole crew looked up only to find not only someone but several people falling down, 9 to be exact.

"OIIIII!" Luffy screamed cupping his mouth. "WHY ARE YOU FALLING FROM THE SKY!?"

"Luffy! get out of the way or you'll be hit with human cannon balls!" Nami yelled at him.

They all cleared the way and waited for the 9 people to land on the ship with a loud crash, all the crew heard from these strangers so far were their terrified screams. They all landed face first onto the deck facing the opposite direction of the crew.

They hadn't gotten a chance to get a full look at their faces yet so Luffy decided to walk over to one of them.

The first one who got up was a young girl with short choppy black hair. She looked around like she was confused or something. Luffy immediately took notice to what this girl was wearing, it was exactly his outfit!

"HEY! YOU STOLE MY OUTFIT" He yelled pointing at her which surprised the strange girl and made her turn around. Luffy's jaw dropped when his eyes met her face, and so did the rest of the crews. "What the hell!?" Nami screamed.

The scar was perfectly placed under her left eye just like Luffy's, black chooppy hair just like Luffy's, straw hat just like Luffy's! There was no difference other than the fact that she was a girl!

"NOOOOO! YOU STOLE MY OUTFIT YOU DIRTY OUTFIT STEALER" The girl yelled. "AND WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME YOU FACE STEALER?" The girl marched over to Luffy and gave him a hard jab to the cheek where his scar was. "You even stole my scar! and how the hell did you replicate my hat? your not only a scar stealer but a hat stealer as well!"

"NO, this is in fact my scar, and this IS my hat that shanks gave to me, that's just an imitation hat!"

"NO ONE SAYS MY HAT IS IMITATION, SHANKY GAVE IT TO ME YOU ASSHOLE, NOW YOU HAVE TO FIGHT ME YOU BASTARD!" The black haired girl gave a cheeky grin. "I'm about to kick your ass."

"THAT'S FINE WITH ME, I'LL KICK YOU AND YOUR CREWS ASSES!"

"Wait Luffy! you don't hit a lady! Sanji scrambled over to the strange girl and bowed down in front of her taking her by the hand. "Why don't you sit down for a drink my lady?" he asked romantically.

Nami, during this little ordeal took the liberty of seeing who the others that fell from the sky were. She approached a man with orange hair that lay face down on the ground to where she couldn't see his face, the others were also laying this way. She lifted him by his orange locks and gasped, not only did this weird girl who looked and strangely enough, acted like Luffy fall onto the ship, but she had a whole crew full of imitators just like her, just the opposite gender!

The strange young girl simply stared down at him, and immediately something clicked in her head. She looked around at the rest of the crew. "Now that I look at you all, your all identity stealers too!" She surprisingly stretched her foot all the way back readying herself for a kick. Sanji didn't notice this being to distracted by her beauty and all.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Luffy yelled looking at her stretching leg. "YOUR STRETCHY TO?"

"I'M CONFUSED!" Usopp yelled running in circles along with a distressed Chopper. "HOW IS SHE DOING THIS? I THOUGHT LUFFY WAS THE ONLY STRETCHY ONE!"

"What the hell?" Zoro stood off to the side crossing his arms, just as Usopp said, this was confusing!

She brought her foot back at breath taking speed and nailed Sanji in the face sending him propelling into the side of the boat.

She set her hand on top of her hat as a wide grin speed itself across her face "I'm Monkey D. Luffia and I'm a rubber women!"

She stood there with a stupid ass smile on her face for what seemed like hours. Luffy and the others couldn't believe the small scrap of information that had just flew past there ears.

"YOU EVEN STOLE MY NAME BASTARD, YOU JUST CHANGED IT TO SOUND GIRLY!" Luffy screamed pointing his rubber finger at her accusingly. "AND YOU HIT MY NAKAMA!"

Luffia's face began to boil red with anger. "stole? STOLE!? No no no no." She said waving her finger back and forth. "IT'S YOU WHO STOLE THAT NAME FROM ME!"

"NO, MY NAME IS MONKEY D. LUFFY YOU CRAZY BITCH, AND THAT NAME ONLY BELONGS TO ME! WHAT NEXT!? ARE YOUR GOING TO TELL ME YOU WANT TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES TOO BECAUSE THERE'S ONLY ROOM FOR ONE PIRATE TO BE KING AND THAT'S ME!"

Luffia stood there getting angrier by the second, she didn't know who the hell this guy was but this was starting to piss her off to no end. To top it off, he's even saying that he wants to be the king of the pirates too! NO ONE TOLD MONKEY D. LUFFIA THAT, THIS WAS A WAR NOW. The raven haired girl Gave Luffy a glare that could tear a hole in someones soul with just the blink of an eye. She gently took her hat off and began walking over to one of the other people who had fallen along with her. It appeared that the others fell unconscious from the impact of the fall. She carefully stepped over all there bodies until she came to the orange haired one and set it on his head. "This should be safe here." She quickly muttered to herself and walked back to where she had previously been standing.

Luffia took a deep breath "I AM GOING TO BE THE PIRATE QUEEN AND I'M NOT LETTING A BASTARD LIKE YOU STOP ME!" She screeched the loudest she could.

Her scream just so happened to wake up a few of her crew members.

The orange haired mans eyes shot open and he looked around not realizing where he was. He immediately took notice to the straw hat that was so perfectly balanced on the top of his head. "Luffia..." He murmured pushing himself up off the ground and standing up. He examined his surroundings. The First thing he saw was something he did NOT expect in the least bit. there was a group of people staring right at him including His captain, Luffia. Once Luffia's eyes met his, all anger she had for the copy cat was suddenly forgotten. He didn't know why, but the dude standing in front of her looked as if he could be her twin. "Luffia, what's going on, where are we?" He asked scratching his head.

"Oh!" Luffia exclaimed running over to him. "Your awake Namaru!" She gave him a tight hug and noticed that two of her other friends also awakened as well. "Oi, Zora, Sanja! your awake too!"

The two stood up and looked around. "Just where the hell are we?" zora asked. She looked over to the small group of people staring at them like some freak show. It didn't even take a second for her to notice that these people were nearly exact replicas to her own crew, including herself. "And why do these people look like us?" She pointed out.

"I don't know, but some of them are GORGEOUS!" Sanja darted over to the first man she saw that was good looking, which just so happened to be Zoro. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked bowing down with stars in her eyes. "Surely a handsome man like you would need a refreshing drink on such a hot day."

Zoro raised an eyebrow at her. "No thank you, I think?" this was starting to creep him out to no end. A girl that looked exactly like Sanji, which he hated, was drooling over him. How ironic.

Zora began laughing. "The stupid Ero-cook drools over the first man she see's, and he just so happens to look exactly like me, only female, how ironic." She snidely remarked.

Sanja's head creaked over to Zora menacingly. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID MARIMO MOSS HEADED SHITTY BASTARD!" She hissed. "I'LL MAKE SURE TO FEED THEM ONLY THE BEST FOOD TONIGHT, AND YOU'LL GET THE ROTTEN SHIT!"

zoro grinned. "Is this really how we argue?"

"I guess so." Sanji said back also with a smile

"I'LL CUT YOU INTO 1,000 PIECES BEFORE I'D LET YOU DO THAT!" Zora yelled back.

"SHUT UP!" Namaru and Nami at the same yelled slapping the two in there heads with their clima tacts. "I don't know why the hell you look like my Nakama, but We need to figure out what's going on!" Nami yelled, vein pulsing in her head. "And we're not going to be able to do that if you two are arguing!" Namaru yelled finishing her sentence.

"Even their look-alike is scary!" Luffy and Lufia both said at once.

A small laugh was heard coming from Robin and her counterpart, Robert. Apparently he had woken up from Zora and Sanja's arguing.

"What's so funny?" Zora asked glaring at both Robert and Robin.

"It's just funny that no matter male or female, our crew still seems to act the same in either circumstances." Robert said smiling at the two.

Robin grinned over to Robert. "You took the words right out of my mouth, and I think I know what's going on here now."

* * *

well I hoped you peoplez liked this, it's possibly one of the longest chapters Iv'e ever made for any story, I usually only have my chapters be 1000 words long.

**Remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
